Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a circuit breaker. Circuit breakers or air circuit breakers are used in a direct current (DC) circuit on railway vehicles. For example, such high speed DC circuit breakers may switch direct currents with more than 500 Volt and 5000 Ampere.
EP 1 876 618 A1 discloses an adaptable arc-chute for a circuit breaker that includes a plurality of arc chute units connected in series, and a switch which is connected in parallel with a part of the arc-chute units to bypass said part of the arc chute units when in a closed position.
In known circuit breakers, the horns, which are connected to the switch contacts, are used. The horns guide an arc into an arc chute, however the feet of the arcs remain on the horns during the arcing time. For example, the arc heats up the horns, which immediately start to evaporate and generate gas. The horns wear-out and should be changed after a certain number of operations. Thus, the horns are exchanged regularly before the end of the lifetime of the circuit breaker. The horns, however, can be difficult to exchange. Further, a lot of gases can be generated because of the heat concentration. For example, most of the gases can be concentrated in a limited volume, close to the switch contacts. These gases can generate plasma and a re-ignition may occur. It can be difficult to exchange the horns of the circuit breaker.